Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the 44 year old daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet. She is the younger sister of Prue and has two younger sisters. Piper is also the wife of Leo and the mother of two sons and two daughters. Mortal life For years Piper had wanted a normal life for her and her family, but never managed to maintain one. However as the years went by Piper opened up a food restaurant where she's the cook. She attends all of her children's play and such. She finally had a mortal life mixed in with her magical one. Magic Life Piper is a witch and charmed one. Her powers are Freezing things and blowing things up. How magic affects her life Piper is the main demon vanquisher in the family. This means most of her time is spent around magic. Piper never got over the death of her sister, which was causing her some emotional break downs in 2007. However now that Prue is alive again Piper is very worried about her, though she doesn't let it show. Magic always makes her neverous for her family, especially her kids. Magical situations involving Piper In October 2006, Piper took part in the epic Halloween demon battle against Barbas and his army. In October 2007 Piper helped Sheila solve her ghost problem. In September 2008 Piper had to vanquish a demotic child at Wyatt's school.In July 2010 on Friday the 13th Piper switched bodies with Phoebe. In Feb 2011 Piper had to save her sons from their demotic dates. In April 2011 Piper had to deal with Ava kidnapping the Easter bunny. Then on Friday the 13th in May 2011, Kat turned her invisible and refused to reverse it. In October 2011 Piper helped deal with Ava killing parents while trick or treating just leave behind the kids to coleect them in order to build an army of children. This time Piper didn't give Ava and choice and vanquished her.In March 2012, When the children and Billie were kidnapped by demons Piper and her sisters went to save them. Only after the kids vanquished the demons, Piper blew up the bars of the cell and freed the children and Billie. In November 2015 Piper helped vanquish the wendigo that had infected P.J., she knew what the alternative was form personal experince. Parenthood Piper is the mother of Wyatt age 15, Chris age 13, Melinda age 11 and two year old daughter Aria. Piper as a mother Piper is a strict but loving and supportive parent. She losses her temper with her children but won't ever hurt them. She wants them to know she's there for them and that she loves them. Piper scolds them for bad behavior and believes in time outs. However she's always finding time to spend with them and attend all their major events. In May 2017 it was mentioned Piper was the mom to fear when in trouble, she was very strict and serious, she didn't put up with any crap. Parenting ''' When Wyatt was young he used to orb Piper to different parts of the world while she was sleeping. Piper also had a lot of trouble when her kids used their strong powers to their advantage. Piper also had a hard time control Chris when his temper got the better of him. When she was four months pregnant with Aria she used a magic gender test. During this pregnancy Piper had morning sickness was tired and had food cravings. Piper gave birth to Aria on January 3 2016 sometime between 11:40 and 12 p.m. The next day Piper was at Aria's wiccaning. In October 2017 Piper and Leo were worried sick when they came to to find both Wyatt and Chris were not home. Around three in the morning Chris came home to tell his parents Wyatt and their friends were stuck in a teenager eating house. After Wyatt was rescued Piper scolded her boys by taking away their powers for a month. In Febuary 2018 Piper didn't like Chris's new girlfriend because she wa a bully. However she didn't share her opinon with her son knowing he wouldn't listen to her. '''Personality She has a short temper but a heart filled with love. Piper is known to be very dramatic and sarcastic which are traits everyone she knows loves about her. Relationships Piper and Leo Piper tends to be pushy with Leo at times, and can lose her temper with him. Though through all their up and downs they lvoe each other and nothing could change that. Piper and the kids Weather they are own kids or her sister's kids Piper has rules she expects them all the follow. She is strick but kind with them. Quotes "I'll show you whose boss you annoying Christmas carol" Piper to the evil snowman, December 2017.